Started With Canned Fruit
by Kankurolover88
Summary: At the store, as Shikamaru was trying to advoid his new found love his can of fruit makes the best match maker and first move!


It was Monday and Shikamaru was on his way to the grocery store to get his groceries for the week. As he was strolling down the can food aisle he saw a familiar pony tail. As he looked over more and more to see if his eyes were telling the truth he but up in the shelf selling air fresheners, he gasped and then ran in the other direction. He had a crush on Iruka and did not want anyone to know. No one did know, not even his best friend Chouji.

He continued to shop forgetting about Iruka, well not really, he was actually trying to avoid him. Every time he saw his pony tail Shikamaru would hide behind something or turn the other way. Shikamaru was at the check out line and then he saw Iruka at the other check out line. He didn't know what to do he was frozen in shock. He then looked down and hoped to God that Iruka wouldn't notice him, a few seconds past nothing then Shikamaru paid and left in a jog, but as he was walking out the door, he dropped his bag and his can of fruit rolled right at Iruka's feet, who was a few feet behind him…

"Here…you go Shikamaru." Iruka said as he bent over and picked up the fruit.

Shikamaru blushed then… "Thanks…Sensai."

"No problem." Iruka said as he flashed a smile.

"…"

Shikamaru stud up put the can in his bag and then was about to walk out the door but instead he did something he couldn't believe he did…

"Umm would you like to come over for supper Sensai?" Shikamaru said as he blushed " I mean if you have no plans and are not busy, I mean if you want…I mean I'm making some Spaghetti and well I'll have plenty of leftovers." Shikamaru took a deep breath then moved his eyes from the floor to the Sensai's face.

"Sure….Sounds great…!" Iruka said as he walked up beside Shikamaru.

"Ok Great…"

"What time do you want me to come over?"

"Umm…what time is it now?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's 3:30…"

"Um…how about 5:00?

"Ok great I'll be over then!"

"Great!"

"See ya."

"See ya then."

They both left the store with smiles on their faces. As Shikamaru walked to his house, Iruka took a glance at Shikamaru, and smirked.

/Nice ass/ Iruka repeated in his head as he watched Shikamaru slowly begin to disappear in the distance.

At Shakimaru's the house was messy, Chouji was over the night before and they watched movies all night, well their was chip bags everywhere.

"Crap I have to clean up, have a shower and cook supper…Oh God…why did I ask him? I still can't believe I asked him to come over…What the hell are we gonna talk about?"

Shikamaru ran around the house as worrying about anything and everything as he picked up bag after bag after bag… After that he vacuumed and then wiped down everything that needed it and then began to brown the meat for the sauce. After that the meat was done he jumped in the shower but the more he thought about Iruka the more he turned down the hot water, the more he rubbed his member…

"Oh…Iruka…oh yeah." Shikamaru moaned as he jacked off to the though of Iruka then he let out a huge moan. He got out and then got dressed.

After he was finished getting dressed and cleaned up he went to the kitchen and continued to cook. He chopped up some veggies and added some peppers and spices to the spaghetti sauce. He let it simmer as he boiled the noodles. The hold house was filled up with the smell of an Italian restaurant.

At Iruka's he had just sprayed on a squirt of after shave and then walked out the door, with a pie for desert. (Iruka can cook too!) It was about quarter to five.

"Bang...Bang..." Their was a knock at the door.

"Hold on a second please!" Shikamaru yelled out as he turned down the heat on the shove.

Iruka waited patiently out side as he then heard Shikamaru walk towards the door. The door slowly opened as Shikamaru's face came from behind the door with a giant smile on.

"Hi Iruka-Sensai thanks for coming!" Shikamaru said as he opened the door more letting Iruka come in.

"Thanks for inviting me." Iruka said as he slipped past Shikamaru and then walked into the living room.

"Supper will be ready ion about 10 minutes."

"Sounds and smells GREAT!"

"Thanks Sensai." Shikamaru said as he blushed a bit.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Iruka asked as he wondered around the living room, looking at the pictures that hung beautifully on the walls.

"My mom…before she pasted."

"Oh sorry."

"It's ok…I was 15…"

"Two years ago? I didn't know."

"I didn't tell anyone except for Chouji."

"Oh…I see." Iruka said as he walked into the kitchen, right beside Shikamaru. "Need help with anything…?"

Shikamaru's body became covered in goose bumps as he felt Iruka's breaths on him, his voice in his ear, so close.

"Umm…you could set the table." Shikamaru said nervously. "I need to go to the bathroom, be right back."

Shikamaru then walked past Iruka and went into the bathroom.

"Where are the plats?" Iruka yelled.

"On the shelf above the shove." Shikamaru said as he took a deep breath.

"OK…"

Shikamaru looked in the mirror, fixed his hair and put some cold water over his face. He couldn't believe that Iruka was here, he couldn't believe that Iruka was that close to him, he was breathing in his ear, his body heat Shikamaru could feel on his side and back.

Shikamaru was in the bathroom then longer then he should be, he opened the door to see the lights turned down low, two candles on the table as it was set perfectly, spaghetti already on the plats, pop poured and then Shikamaru saw Iruka he was walking over towards Shikamaru with a giant smile on his face. He didn't know what to do.

"Do you like it?" Iruka asked as he kept walking slowly towards Shikamaru.

"It's…it's beautiful."

"I just wanted this night to be special."

"Why Sensai?"

"Because I…I…I…"

Iruka then pressed his lips tightly against Shikamaru's. Iruka had a good grip on Shikamaru's arm but Shikamaru didn't try to move or get away he kissed Iruka back.

"I love you…" Iruka said as he pushed himself away from the younger ninja's embrace.

"what?" Shikamaru said looking at Iruka with eyes wide open. "You love…love…ME? Why me?"

"Because your not like anyone else your so different and your everything I want."

"But you barely know who I am."

"I know a lot about you Shikamaru Nara. I'm a Sensai I know everything about my students." Iruka said as he grabbed Shikamaru's hand.

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything….let's eat then we can talk or I can leave."

They both walked over to the table and sat down, Iruka made conversation while Shikamaru was lost in his thoughts. He didn't know what to do. Iruka then got up, put his dishes in the sink and then walked to the door.

"Thanks for supper Shikamaru."

Shikamaru then woke up from his thoughts and without a word walked towards the door. He looked at the Sensai and then blushed, he put his hands behind his eyes and then slowly placed his lips on Iruka's. The kiss was more friendly this time. It was hot. Shikamaru pushed Iruka against the door as he pulled off his vest and shirt. Shikamaru's lips went up and down Iruka's chest repeatedly. Iruka let out a few moans here and there as his hands traced Shikamaru's back and sides. Iruka then pulled off Shikamaru's shirt and picked him up in his arms. Shikamaru wrapped his legs around Iruka's body. Iruka then went towards the couch.

Once on the couch Iruka let down Shikamaru's hair and his own.

"You look as hot with your hair down Shikamaru."

"Mmmm so do you."

They continued to kiss and then Shikamaru placed his hand around Iruka's member as it was hard and excited. Iruka mumbled sorry for the excitement but Shikamaru said don't be silly and then he grew hard too.

"Uke or Seme?"

"I want to be the uke Sensai."

Iruka pushed Shikamaru down hard against the couch and pulled down his pants as he slid in. Moans of pleasure from each ninja. Breaths grew deeper. Bodies got hotter. They both knew that this was just the beginning.


End file.
